French Patent Document No. 1 574 048 A describes a device for controlling the switching of a power circuit breaker as a function of one or more operating parameters. As described therein, the operating parameters are the switch position of the power circuit breaker and the state of the energy store. A switch-on command is made ineffective by the coupling member if the switching contacts are closed and the energy store is loaded. This is a means of preventing the switching mechanism of the power circuit breaker from being stressed unnecessarily through no-load switching and so-called pumping and the lifespan of the power circuit breaker being negatively influenced as a result.